


Just A Feeling

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Trusting A Feeling [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: A window finally gets opened, and a conversation about types of disinfectants are had. Mentions of blood (but it's Johnny so who's surprised.)





	Just A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jude- specifically the 2009 remaster- and Young The Giant's song Apartment came on and I'm having fluffy feelings

Edgar opened his window for the first time in months. He used to climb on his roof and sit to watch the sun set but Johnny kept it locked when he stayed over.

They reached an agreement on what times to open the window. Johnny didn't like hearing the sounds of the neighborhood so easily. He said they'd set him off.

Johnny said today was a good day to open the window. After sitting on the chair he put beside the sill Edgar watched the sun disappear from view. 

Johnny came in after a while. He was covered in blood again. Edgar came to understand that Johnny killed people, but it seemed only the bad ones were murdered. He didn't really like it, given that one of the 10 commandments said  _ 'thou shalt not kill'.  _ Though, from what he gathered, he wasn't in complete control of himself when he killed so Edgar couldn't hold him totally responsible.

"You have any Bactine?"

Edgar closed the window and put the chair aside. "I don't, but I have ointment."

Johnny sat on the bathroom floor and asked, "But why? Bactine's so much better."

Edgar got a shirt of his from the closet, and shorts for Johnny. He set them on the counter and responded. 

"Because, I don't run the risk of losing feeling in the part of my body I applied it on every time I use it."

Johnny sighed "But that's why it's good! It does its job. So what if you can't feel a body part for a while?"

Edgar moved Johnny's leg with his foot and sighed "I think you're missing the point Nny."

Johnny scoffed "I know what I'm talking about."

"I know you do- now come up off the floor so you can get the blood off you. It's starting to smell."

Edgar found out why Johnny asked for the bactine when he took off his shirt. There was a cut to his collarbone and it looked nasty. Edgar became worried.

"What happened?"

Johnny shrugged and winced. He made Edgar leave the bathroom so he sat down and got ready for bed. He got changed and waited for Johnny to get out so he could turn off the light.

After 25 minutes passed and Johnny came back, in fresh clothes and not covered in blood. He sat on his side of the bed and Edgar turned over to ask "Do you want me to get you some Bactine when I go to the store on Wednesday?"

Johnny nodded and laid himself down over the blankets. Edgar turned back around and said "Good night Nny. I'll do your laundry in the morning."

"..Thank you."

Edgar hummed in acknowledgement and closed his eyes. He felt Johnny get up and put himself under the covers. Edgar turned over once more. He put his arms around Johnny and placed his head on his chest. It took awhile for Johnny to warm up to the idea of sleeping held in Edgar's arms. 

Edgar really liked it, he couldn't explain it very well, he prayed to God and he only got a feeling for what it was called. That was good for Edgar. God always worked in very mysterious ways. Edgar would give his issues to the Lord and it was always handled eventually. He had faith.

He and Johnny fell asleep together, and Edgar couldn't find anything better. Johnny was the way he was, but he never tried to hurt him. Johnny was good to him, regardless of how many nights were spent bleaching the tub. Edgar really liked Johnny, even if Johnny couldn't like him the same way.


End file.
